No Way Out 2009
No Way Out 2009 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and was presented by AT&T. It took place on February 15, 2009, at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. It was the eleventh event under the No Way Out name and featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown and ECW brands. Five matches were held on the event's card. The main events for the Raw and Smackdown brands were their at-the-time annual Elimination Chamber matches for their respective world championships. The WWE Championship was contested for in the Smackdown main event with champion Edge defending against Jeff Hardy, Triple H, The Undertaker, The Big Show, and Vladimir Kozlov. Triple H emerged victorious by eliminating Undertaker last. Later in the evening, the World Heavyweight Championship was on the line in the Raw main event. The match was to originally feature champion John Cena defend against Kane, Rey Mysterio, Mike Knox, Chris Jericho, and Kofi Kingston. However, as Kingston was making his way to the structure he was attacked by Edge and taken out of the match. Edge then assumed Kingston's place in the match and won by eliminating Mysterio last, resulting in both of WWE's world championships belonging to members of the Smackdown brand. The ECW brand's lone match saw Jack Swagger defend his ECW Championship successfully against Finlay. The remaining matches on the card were all from the Raw brand and saw Melina successfully defend the WWE Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix, Randy Orton defeat Shane McMahon in a No Holds Barred match signed after Shane got revenge against Orton for an attack on his father Vince McMahon, and Shawn Michaels defeat John "Bradshaw" Layfield in a match where Michaels would gain financial freedom from JBL if he won but become a permanent employee of JBL if he lost. Background No Way Out featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Raw, Friday Night SmackDown, and ECW on Sci Fi—World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) primary television programs. Wrestlers were portrayed as either a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. All wrestlers were from WWE's Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands—a storyline division in which WWE employees are assigned to a television program of the same name. It was announced at Royal Rumble 2009 that two Elimination Chamber matches would be held, in which SmackDown's WWE Championship would be defended in one and Raw's World Heavyweight Championship in the other. Qualifying matches for Raw's Elimination Chamber began on the January 26, 2009 episode of Raw, in which Kofi Kingston defeated Kane, Rey Mysterio defeated William Regal, and Chris Jericho defeated CM Punk. Mike Knox would later qualify by winning a six-man battle royal at a live event on February 1, 2009. Kane, was announced as the final participant by Raw General Manager Stephanie McMahon in exchange for Kane convincing the Undertaker to face Randy Orton in a match the next week on Raw. Qualifying matches for SmackDown's Elimination Chamber match began on the January 30, 2009 episode of Friday Night SmackDown, in which The Undertaker defeated Mark Henry; The Big Show defeated Festus; and Triple H defeated Vladimir Kozlov and The Great Khali in a Triple Threat match; SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero announced that since Jeff Hardy lost the WWE Championship to Edge at the Royal Rumble, Hardy's rematch clause for the championship would be used to include him in the Elimination Chamber match. Vladimir Kozlov, the last entrant, won a battle royal to qualify. After Randy Orton punted the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, and threatened legal action (kayfabe) against the promotion if he were fired, due to the fact he had won the 2009 Royal Rumble and therefore he was guaranteed a World Championship match at WrestleMania XXV. So Vince's son Shane retaliated by returning and attacking Orton on the January 26, 2009 episode of Raw. Orton's lawyers proposed a challenge from Orton to Shane for a No Holds Barred match at No Way Out, which Shane accepted. Another rivalry from the Raw brand heading into No Way Out was between Shawn Michaels and John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL). At WWE's December pay-per-view, Armageddon, Michaels was engaged in a narrative in which he announced that he was in need of money to support his family and hence, had agreed to work for JBL. JBL began using Michaels to aid him become the World Heavyweight Champion, but all of Michaels' efforts failed. On the February 2, 2009, episode of Raw, JBL challenged Michaels to a match at No Way Out, stipulating that should Michaels win, he would be freed from JBL's employment with all the money JBL has promised him, but if Michaels lost, JBL would have gained ownership of Michaels' name and likeness. The main rivalry from the ECW brand was between Jack Swagger and Finlay, who are battling over the ECW Championship. On the February 3, 2009 episode of ECW, Finlay defeated Swagger in a non-title match to hand the latter his first defeat in a singles match via pinfall in his WWE career. The next day on WWE.com, it was announced that Swagger would defend his ECW Championship against Finlay at No Way Out. Aftermath Orton continued his feud with the McMahon family, after No Way Out. On the very next night on Raw, Orton faced Shane McMahon in an unsanctioned match, before both Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase had to interfered in the match, after the interference, Orton then punted Shane in the head. When Raw GM Stephanie McMahon came out to check on her brother's condition and confront Orton, he hit her with an RKO, that brought out the furious Triple H to the ring to check on his wife and led to him seeking revenge on Orton any way that he could. On March 2, 2009's episode of Raw, where Orton (who is the winner of this year's Royal Rumble) was goaded by Triple H into choosing to face him in the main event of WrestleMania XXV for the WWE Championship. Also on the same night, after No Way Out, Edge revealed that he entered the second Elimination Chamber match with the approval of his (kayfabe) wife, Vickie Guerrero (who happens to be the GM of Smackdown at the time). Dethroned champion John Cena then invoked his rematch clause, but Edge chose not to defend the title on that night and returned to Smackdown with it. Cena and Edge were eventually signed to face off in a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania with Big Show (who is Edge's ally), as their third opponent. With their feud now over, Shawn Michaels and JBL went in different directions. JBL went on to feud with CM Punk over the WWE Intercontinental Championship, which he won on March 9, 2009 to become the ninth Grand Slam winner in company history. Michaels, meanwhile, began feuding with The Undertaker in an effort to set up a match between the two of them for WrestleMania, which eventually took place. Reception No Way Out was generally well received by critics. The Sun in their review noted that the unpredictability, shocks and top-notch wrestling overshadowed the few minor missteps of the evening, such as Vladimir Kozlov's stiff wrestling and the relative unimportance of the Orton/McMahon and Swagger/Finlay matches, criticizing the quality of both. Overall however, they awarded the event 8 out of 10, heaping praise on the use of Edge and his character. The event had 272,000 buys, down on the No Way Out 2008 figure of 329,000 buys. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Melina defeated Beth Phoenix to retain the WWE Women's Championship *Triple H defeated Edge (champion), Vladimir Kozlov, The Big Show, Jeff Hardy, and The Undertaker in an Elimination Chamber Match to win the WWE Championship (35:55) *Randy Orton defeated Shane McMahon in a No Holds Barred Match (18:16) *Jack Swagger © defeated Finlay (w/ Hornswoggle) to retain the ECW Championship (7:53) *Shawn Michaels defeated John Bradshaw Layfield (13:17) :*''If JBL had won, he would have become the owner of Michaels' name and likeness. If Michaels won, he would be free from JBL and receive a full payout with benefits.'' *Edge defeated John Cena (champion), Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho, Mike Knox and Kane in an Elimination Chamber Match to win the World Heavyweight Championship (29:46) Elimination Chamber Matches Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations (SmackDown) Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations (Raw) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *No Way Out DVD Release * No Way Out 2009 on DVD External links * No Way Out 2009 Official Website * on WWE Network * No Way Out 2009 at CAGEMATCH.net * No Way Out 2009 at Online World of Wrestling Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:No Way Out Category:2009 pay-per-view events